yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clubs/Fanon
Clubs are a way for the characters to gain certain buffs and easily access certain supplies. Students at Akademi High School are members of a specific club or profession and will go to the clubs after school. Clubs will affect a person's behavior and capabilities. For instance, members of the Writing Club may go to their clubroom as part of their routine and members of the Cheerleading Club might be more popular than other characters LARP Club The LARP Club, or Live Action Roleplay Club, is a small club run by Akifumi Issei. The club is for students interested in roleplaying games. One of the benifits of joining the club is you can carry around certain weapons (Katanas, knives, etc.) without a reputation loss. Boys' Swim Team The boys' swim team is a competitive sports team that take part in matches outside of school. The boy's swim team practices every day at 5:00 PM on school days. Club Benefits: Access to pool, locker room, storage closets, at all times. Club Accessory: Team jacket or pin/keychain. Biology Club The Biology Club is a fairly new club thats based around biology of humans, animals, etc with it seeking new members at Akedemi, they often go to the science club or lab room to do club activities. Its owner is Junsui Byakuren. Members WIP Power Ups Note That Stat Levels Affect Power Ups. * You are now able to wear club items freely to one item outside of club room (Level One) * You are now able to have less blood spray (Level Two) * You are now able to map out weak points, making your kills quicker (Level Three) * You are now able to carry tranquilizers freely (Level Four + One In Chemistry) * You are now able to create poisons that paralyzes students temporary (Level 5 + 3 In Chemistry) * You are now able to create poisons that paralyzes students permanently (Level 5 + 5 In Chemistry) Requirements * You must have at least one level in biology. * You must wear the club items at all times when handling subjects. * You must NEVER steal another student subject, even if it is interesting. Club Items * Hairnet * Goggles * Gloves * Lab Coat Meifwa Club The Meifwa Club is well you know a club for Meifwas at Akademi High. The club members are often seen as naïve, bubbly and kind, and strong-willed and cheerful individuals with a fondness for anything cute. They persistently maintains quite an innocent and feminine demeanour around others, and likes things that are colorful and sweet, and loves cakes, desserts, and flowers. They are seen as selfless individualas who is always offering to do things for other people, and happily puts aside their own work to please others. But can also have a aggressiveness and violent behavior. # The club leader is Misaki Yuzuki (3rd character to the left) (dark blue outfit) # The 2nd club member is Kiwa Kiyoko (4th character to the left) (light blue outfit) # The 3rd club member is Hisa Hoshi (1st character to the left) (light purple outfit) # And the last club member is Jin Jun (2nd character to the left) (light green outfit) Religion Club The Religion Club is for religious students at Akademi High The always say prayers to lords of all religions. Club accessory/outfit: There is a changing room for students to put on priest robes in. Activity: They usually pray to god for activities Benefits: You are allowed access the clubroom at all times You are allowed use the "Pray For Forgiveness" option in the club to pray to gods for forgiveness. Members: Name: Yushika Misama Club: Religion (The Leader) Personality: Goofy Crush: Senpai Doctor Club The Doctor club are students who are mini doctors and nurses The Leader: Liki Chan Personality:Heroic Club:Doctor Crush:Budo Masuta Members:Saiou Watana Personality:Loner Club:Doctor Crush:None Harashi Hapunu Personality:Proud, Club:Doctor Crush:Midori Gurin Ashi Can Personality:Social Butterfly Club:Doctor Crush:Senpai Accesory:A Nurse's hat for females and a Doctors coat (IN CLUBROOM ONLY) for males Buffs:You can carry a syringe around school and no one will think your suspicious and if a rival is sick you can kill them and everyone will think it was an accident Required Skills:Atleast rank 1 in biolody,chemistry and physcolody If a murder takes place on school grounds there is a %57 chance they will be able to heal the victim Detective Club (Just so you know I'm not copying the investigating club) The Detective club is a club of Teenagers who will become a journalist or join the police when they grow up Members: The Leader: Asimojo Kia Activity:Patrol the school before school at lunch and after school Accesory:A pencil behind your hair Buffs:You can ask students questions about a murder if they did not know you were responsible You instantly have maxed physcolody and it becomes easier to frame rivals Also............It would be hard to label someone a murderer if they were searching for them It's too bad you need level 5 in enlightment to join WildLife Rescue Club Description - The WRC (WildLife Rescue Club) rescues wild animals, provides food and shelter and heals them. Accessory - A blue coral-shape bracelet (all genders) The Leader - (placeholder name) President Chan The Cover for now is - The WRC cares for all members as family. Club Benefits - If the player joins the club, it will allow the player to run freely covered in blood, because If you heal animals their blood can get on you. It will give the player access to new veterinary things which can be counted as weapons. It will also give the player a chance to clean the uniform's blood without disposing it or forgiving sins. More Info at - The Article Adventure Club Description: The adventure club is all about adventurous students to explore in the wild. The members get to climb on trees and venture off into the gardening club perhaps. Perk: You get to spy people on trees. For example the sakura trees in the court. Accessory: A badge of an eagle for both genders. After-School Club This club takes after-school lessons. Even people that are not in the club have to go if not a student was absent or not paying attention. They also might take other activities which to do they might have to collab with other clubs. The club's room might be used for other stuff. The president is Sejiuku Makaka. Animal Club Any student is welcome to join the Animal Club! If you join you will be able to join the animal rights group connected to this club, and you can walk around with animal equipment without being considered suspicious. Archery Club The Archery Club is a club created by Kaga Uizazu. They are currently recruiting for new members. If you would like to join, ask Kaga and she'll let you in. The perk is that you will be able to carry bow and arrows around and possibly even provide a new method of elimination..~ Astronomy This is the Astronomy Club. It's the only club who is active at night, thanks to Mizuki Shinju. Mizuki Shinju is the founder and the actual leader of this club. It's seeking new members. Book Club The book club's leader is Nerd-Chan, there is 2 members currently. This club is for Book lovers, and book lovers ONLY. Bug Club Description: The Bug Club is a club where you find bugs! They aall hang out in the Gardening Club looking for bugs. Perk: You get to pick up bugs and get to put them on your current rival. Accessory: Both males and females wear friendship bracelets. Warning: If you put bugs on The club leader you will be kicked out of the club. Cat Club The Cat Club is a club created by Hideko Juro, and led by Yuina Sakuraba. Cheerleading Club This is a fairly new club, with only seven members. They are currently seeking out new members. There is a cheerleading uniform. Comedy Club The Comedy Club only has 2 member as for now. Computer Science Club This club focuses on the science that deals with the theory and methods of processing information in digital computers, the design of computer hardware and software, and the applications of computers. If your a new member, your first task is to put back together a computer that has been taken apart. You may also learn how to code and hack in this club, courtesy of the Club's Founder and President Satoru Matsuoka Cosplay Club This is the Cosplay Club. There are currently nine students in this club. The one with info in bold is the head of this club. Cupcake Club The Cupcake Club is a fairly new club that is seeking new members. Its leader is in bold. Dance Club The Dance Club is a fan-made club of Akademi High. It is very new and consists of four members. They are currently looking for new members. Debate Club The Debate Club is a fanmade club at Akedemi High School. Edgy Club This club accepts only the edgiest students. Equestrian Club Description:The Equestrian club is a club dedicated to one sport:Horseback Riding. This club is for students interested in horseback riding and horse care. Accessory:Riding Cap Evil Club Description: This club is owned and operated by Evil Patrick Cordery and Evil Shi Ta. This club is only for the most evil students in school. Perk: You get to be stronger and you drain your sanity slower, slower then when you join the occult club. Accessory: A choker, similer to the occult club, with a red evil face on it. Note: This is not a ripoff to the Edgy Club. Fight Club The first rule is you don't talk about fight club The second rule is you DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB Floral Club The Floral club (not meant to rip off the flower club. They are Seperate) is a club created by Star Flower, who leads the club. Their club meetings are at Star's house. They discuss flower types, blooming/blossoming conditions, ect. Their buff is the ability to carry around a https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aconitum Poisonous Flower being kept safe by the leader. This can be used to poison your rival. The leader is in bold italic Any OC can join. Their club accessory is flower necklace (for members) and a large flower of any color (leader and vice). History Club The History Club was created by Haruna Nanako. It studies historical events not covered in class. It currently only has one member. Host Club The Host Club was created by Rie Ueda. It is based off of real life host clubs and ''Ouran High School Host Club. Ice Skating Club Idol Club (Academi Girls) The club is made up Atsuko (the leader, a third year), Yuko (the sub-leader, a third year), Mayu (the ace, a second year), and Rino (the little sister, a first year). Each year they hold auditions for new members. Members of the club are popular throughout the school and have many admirers (and stalkers). Knitting Club This club is just as it sounds - a club for knitting. After the school day ends, club members will go to the Knitting Club room to participate in club activities, which is, of course, knitting stuff. The leader of this club is Kaage Matsu Library Assistance Club This is the Library Assistance Club. The Theory Club The Theory Club is for people who like theorizing about games, movies, manga, books, etc. Any and All people are welcome! I cannot find out how to do templates, but for now, look at his info-box! Perk: You gain 10 study points. You learn skills faster. You are better at all school subjects. (Psychology, Chemistry,Biology,Language.) Cons: You are worse at physical skills.You become slower at running over each week you are in the club, until eventually you are completely slow and your strength skill starts to lower. If you stay in the club during the entire game, you are extremely slow and very weak, as so you lose in all struggles. Not even joining the Martial Arts Club or Sports Club will help. Accessory: Females can choose between a pair of glasses with lens punched out (except for people who need glasses.) or a question mark hair clip or phone charm. Males can choose the glasses, shirt pin, or phone charm. Club Activity: Theorizing, debating with oragainst them, watching Game/Film Theory for reference, and overall working on their theories. The Marine Club The Marine Club is a club for those who love the ocean and wish to explore it all! The Marine Club was created by Umi Kaigara. Perk: You're able to cook the octodogs without having to join the Cooking club; you also unlock a new topic - oceanology. Accessories: Female students wear seashell hairclips. Male students wear a peakless cap. Modeling Club The modeling club is meant for the fashion section of the Newspaper and is in use of the Photography Club, Fashion Club, Newspaper Club, Stylist Club and Sewing Club. Perk:You are able to wear out-of-school clothing without being deemed suspicious, wether it be from a different club or so on. Accessories:You are able to where any club accessories. Osomatsu-San Club This club is actually a fanclub for the anime named "Osomatsu-san". President Members Otome Club The Otome club is for People who loves Otome games. the president is Yuikai Hashiyo Perk:Added more compliments while courting Kokona Currently it has 1 member Playbunny Club The Playbunny club was originally founded in 1988, but it was later banned. The new leader decided she could reopen it but keep it a secret from teachers. Every two weeks they go down to a playboy nightclub and....ya know. Poetry Club The poetry club is a club started by Megumi Shiraishi that focuses on all types of poetry. Most club meetings consist of writing poetry, learning about the history of poetry, or inviting a poet outside of the school to help the club with their poetry. The club takes their poetry to competitions and sometimes even publishes them if they're good enough. If the protagonist joined this club, they'd get a slight reputation boost when doing certain actions and they'd get slightly better at making fake suicide notes. Pokémon Fan Club The Pokémon Fan Club is a club created by Serena Makiguchi, solely for the purpose of uniting Pokémon fans in Akademi. The Club usually holds in-game tournaments, and winners usually win prizes. Their club accessory is any item that the anime characters have. President Members REDHUU™ Club The REDHUU™ Club was created in honor of REDHUU. Rock Climbing Club In the Rock Climbing Club, you will do extensive strength training, get over fears of heights, and learn to rock climb! The club was created by Noburu Yashimi. Noburu is also the leader of the club. School Committee The School Committee is a club created by Alicia Almeida. It has only three members currently and it's a newly formed club. The club main function is to help newbies and, sometimes, veterans to fit in and for general organization of school events. They also take a big part on keeping the school mood up and are always prone to come up with ideas for new events or parties. To be a member, you grades need to be good or at least average. Perks: Charisma boost. Begging for pardon restores much more reputation points and social interactions are usually easier, giving you more reputation points. You lies are always seen as the truth. School Life Club The school life club is a club created by Yuki Tanaka. She is currently the only member. The basis of the club is for students to stay at Akademi High overnight on all weekdays, treating the school like their home. Other than homework, no real studies take place in the club. Only A students can become a member of the club. Perks Members of the club can interact with other members after school hours, and work for extra credit. Tap-Dancing Club Description: The Tap-Dancing Club was born by Patrick Cordery. Patrick is the founder and president of the Tap-Dancing Club. The club members only meet in they're club room at the end of the day. Perk: You get to wear tap-dancing shoes. When you are wearing the shoes you get a reputation gain of +5 when compliment other students. People in this club show how popular they are by wearing the shoes. Accessory: For male students, they wear a necklace with a tap dancing shoe decoration. For female students, they wear the same thing for the male students. Underwear Club This is an club . There are many members, although most are unknown because they do not flaunt their pervert side in public. The student with info in bold is the president of this club. Vocaloid Fanclub The vocaloid fanclub is a club started and created by On Na. It mainly focuses on making Vocaloid songs and publishing other relatives. Worker Club This club is for people who have spare time, and want to help around school. The members of this club learn quicker than regular students. Their activity is to study and have fun. Perks This club has two perks *one, you auto gain 1 level in every stat and are able to gain 6 instead of 5 * Two, you are instantly able to beat DELINQUENTS ONLY. Investigations Club This club has a limit of 7 members. The president of club is Kya Kyo. You must ask me (HeavyPixel), before joining. For Yandere-Chan this club is really dangerous. When a murder is committed at school, the members of this club is searching evidences. If the members of club found something which makes Yandere-Chan the guildy, they will tell all members of institution and call the police. If the police delays, members of club will stop Yandere-Chan using the "traditional" method. Perks: * Every member of this club will have a strong alibi. * Every member of this club can go late to class, only if they is having an open case. (Without losing study points) * Every member of this club have always access of these rooms: Headmaster Office, Faculty Room, All club rooms, Classes, Storage Rooms. Requirements: * Strength: Extensive Self-Defense Training or Martial Arts Master. * Biology, Psychology, Language, Chemistry ranks level 3 or bigger. * Reputation: Bigger than 10+ If the player don't meet requirements, the player cannot join the club. Sewing Club This club is for everyone. The president of club is Wata Shi. If you want to join, ask me first (Chalkpai). Perks: * Per 5 reputation points you gain, you get 2 reputation points bonus. * When performing a task you recieve 5 reputation points bonus (per each student) Helper's Club If you join the Helper's Club, you get to help people, but not with school work, actual help, like therapy, bullying, etc. There is currently one member in this club called Ayata Kiata, she is the leader of it also. Perks= You can gain a +10 reputation for each time you help someone, every club member will have an alibi with you as well. Disabilities= If your reputation is dropped by -50 your out of the club, failure to help someone, your out of the club, being rude, your out. You can easily be kicked out. Ask MasterCover to join the club. Drawing Club The Drawing Club was created by a Cartoon student who wanted to meet others like him. Only strange and joke OCs are allowed to join this club (Excluding Yandere-Chan). Perks # You are now able to draw portraits of students and save them to your computer. # You can now become paper, and attach to the wall allowing you to get to secret areas. # Student will no longer react to seeing you perform strange actions. Problems * You must befriend the Club Leader to join the club. * It will be harder to increase you reputation due to students finding you strange. Club Accessory The Club Accessory is the Cartoon Mask. Manga does not wear the accessory for obvious reasons. Club Members No need to ask TheFunGame for an OC to join the Drawing Club! If you can though, please tell me! I'd love to see your OC's page! Nintendo Club Description: The Nintendo Club is for the nintendo fanboys and fangirls! Perks: 1.Gives you 2 study points in class 2. Unlocks a Nintendo game on the Saikou Station Club Accessory: Pokeball or Mario Pin Club Leader: Larissa Tendo Fashion Club The fashion club is made for people who love fashion Perks - You can walk around the school in a certain outfit without looking suspicious Accessory - A bow Leader - Aisa Saisho Fandom Club This is a joke club for students who like to obsess over games, movies etc. Perks- WIP Leader- Karuko Yamashida Fantasy Club This club is for people who like RPGs, stories, fanfics and just fantasy stuff in general. Hiromi Umeko is the leader, and the Fantasy Club Members are the members that don't need a individual page each. Feel free to add your character. The Fantasy Club is painted in a way that is supposed to look like a forest. There are nerdy accessories such as figurines, cards and other stuff on shelves and tables. Also 2 computers on the club, where Unba Livabu and Mago Relu always use it. Its perk is that carrying fantasy-ish weapons such as the Magical Girl Wand won't be suspicious, plus the panty shots that you take from now on will be doubled. For example, even if you took one panty shot, it will appear that you took two. You get a red rose on your hair when you join it. Health Club The Health club is for students who want to learn more about various things about medicine and living a healthy lifestyle. The Students in this club learn how to treat simple sicknesses, Learn CPR, How to use a First-Aid, etc. From being in their club you get 1 free Biology Point. The Accessory is a Red-Cross hairpin for Females, and a Red Cross armband for Males. Club president is in Bold Fancy Club The Fancy Club was founded by Fanshi Nanoko and Midori (TheFunGame's Fanon). The club focuses on partying and having fun while wearing fancy clothes. Only "Fancy" students are allowed to join. Perks # You can now wear fancy clothes. When wearing the clothes, your reputation increases by 10 every day. # You won't get in trouble if you're bloody near other Fancy Club members. # You gain a new laughing animation and a new idle animation. Cons # You'll have to get new fancy clothes if you ruin your current ones. # You'll have to max out your language to join this club. Club Accessory Students in the Fancy Club must wear a top hat and fancy clothes. Club Members = *Note: This club was thought up by PumpkinHero2! Patriotism Club Patriotism club was founded by Takeo Kenji, this club loves own Country. Club Members |- | |} Popular Stuff Hating Club The club was founded by Kameyo Homura, in this club you basically look for popular things and hate them. The club members gather at the Computer Lab after school to look for popular things. If you want to join, please message me, and I will consider adding you. Club Members |- | |} Club Benefits When you're in the club, while doing suspicious things associated with searching for popular things, your reputation won't decrease. Also while on the internet, you can access more websites. Club Accesory While you're in the club, you must wear a charm with Twitter's, Facebook's, Tumblr's etc. logo crossed. Cons Your reputation must be smaller than -10. Spider Club This club was made for people who like spiders basically Club Benefits: You can have a spider bite a rival. Club accessory: A spider choker or hair clip Their leader is Kira Kotomi Fanfiction Club Club Benefits: The benefics for this club is that you will be more creative and thinking in ways to eliminate a rival or to gift more gifts to Senpai base on his personality. Club Acc: A book pin The leader is Sozo Sei Anime and Manga Fan Club Benefits: Ability to distract students with manga and secretly kill someone. Leader is Akemi Aki Club Acc: A pin with a anime girl on it Category:Underwear Club Category:Flower Club Category:Cat Club Category:Dance Club Category:Cheerleading Club Category:REDHUU™ club Category:Debate Club Category:Cosplay Club Category:Clubs Category:Magic and Fantasy Club Category:Host Club Category:Osomatsu-San Club Category:Kubz Scouts Club Category:Cupcake Club Category:Animal Rights Club Category:Stylist Club Category:Tap-Dancing Club Category:Bug Club Category:Evil Club Category:Adventure Club Category:Wildlife Rescue Club Category:Fanfiction Club Category:Meifwa Club Category: Anime and Manga Fan Club